Brie Bella
)|birth place = |resides = San Diego, California|billed = Scottsdale, Arizona|trainer = Tom Prichard Natalya Neidhart WWE Performance Center|debut = August 29, 2008|retired = |birth_place = San Diego, California|death_date = |death_place = |released =March 24, 2019 }} Brianna Monique Danielson (née Garcia-Colace) is an American retired professional wrestler. She appeared frequently with her twin sister Nikki as The Bella Twins. Biography Is there anything Brie Bella can’t do? As one-half of the wildly popular Bella Twins, Brie is a former Divas Champion, a mommy, and a YouTube and reality TV star all at once. Debuting on SmackDown in 2008, Brie defeated her first opponent, Victoria, by way of “Twin Magic” — a move in which she and her identical sister, Nikki, secretly switched places during matches. In 2011, this sneaky tactic helped Brie defeat Eve to win the Divas Championship. Since then, Brie has battled Stephanie McMahon at SummerSlam and competed in Mixed Tag Team Matches alongside her husband, Daniel Bryan. Brie received a thunderous ovation when she and Nikki returned to SmackDown on an episode of “A Moment of Bliss” in February 2020 and received the news that she and her twin would be members of the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2020! Outside the ring, Brie has thrived alongside her sister, her husband and her daughter, Birdie, on the hit E! reality show Total Bellas and on the Bella Twins YouTube channel. - WWE.com Other media Prior to working with WWE, the twins appeared on Meet My Folks. Both twins also appeared in the music video for "Right Side of the Bed" by the band Atreyu. They also appeared in the music video for "Na Na" by Trey Songz in 2014. The twins made a guest appearance on the MTV series Ridiculousness in October 2012. The twins guest starred on the television series Psych, in the 2014 episode "A Nightmare on State Street". Nikki and Brie are part of the main cast for the reality television show Total Divas, which began airing in July 2013, and they also star in their own spinoff entitled Total Bellas, which premiered on E! on October 5, 2016. Nikki and Brie co-starred in the 2014 independent film Confessions of a Womanizer, and provided voices for the 2015 movie The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!. Both twins appeared on the WWE YouTube show The JBL & Cole Show. Nikki appeared at the Miss USA 2013 pageant as one of the celebrity judges. They appeared at the 2014 MTV Europe Music Awards, where they presented the award for Best Female. The twins were both nominated for Choice Female Athlete at the 2015 Teen Choice Awards. Brie appeared alongside Paige, Natalya and the Chrisley family on the 88th Academy Awards edition of E! Countdown to the Red Carpet in February 2016. In 2016, Brie and Nikki were voted as Choice Female Athletes for the 2016 Teen Choice Awards. On November 21, 2016, Brie and Nikki unveiled their new YouTube channel, "The Bella Twins." The sisters' channel features daily fashion, beauty, travel, fitness, relationship, and health videos, along with daily video blogs, created by the twins themselves. The Bella Twins appeared in YouTuber iiSuperwomanii's video "When Someone Tries to Steal Your BFF" on March 2, 2017. On August 21, 2017, Brie and Nikki launched their own wine label called Belle Radici in collaboration with Hill Family Estates and Gauge Branding. On November 1, 2017, Brie and Nikki launched Birdiebee, a lifestyle intimates and activewear brand. The line includes transitional intimates, activewear, and loungewear aimed at "empowering and educating women through mirroring the twins' passion for life, strength, women's health and wellness, and fun." On January 28, 2019, Brie and Nikki launched Nicole + Brizee, a body and beauty line. On March 27, 2019, Brie and Nikki launched their own podcast. The Bella Twins have appeared in eleven WWE video games. They made their in-game debut at WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 and appeared in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011, WWE '12 (DLC), WWE '13, WWE 2K14 (DLC), WWE 2K15, WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19 ''and WWE 2K20''. Personal life In September 2013, she revealed her engagement to fellow professional wrestler Bryan Danielson, better known as Daniel Bryan. The couple married on April 11, 2014. On October 5, 2016, Bella announced that the couple were expecting their first child. Bella gave birth to a baby girl on May 9, 2017 named Birdie Joe Danielson. Bella and her husband are both vegetarians. On January 29, 2020, Bella announced that she's expecting her second child along with her twin sister Nikki Bella, who also announced her pregnancy the same day. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** WWE Divas Championship (1 time) ** Slammy Awards (3 times) *** Couple of the Year (2013, 2014) – with Daniel Bryan *** Diva of the Year (2013) – award shared with Nikki Bella ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2020) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/BrieBellaWWE * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/thebriebella * Twitter: https://twitter.com/BellaTwins * Website: ** https://shop.birdiebee.com ** https://www.nicoleandbrizee.com * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/thebellatwins Category:WWE Alumni Category:2008 Debuts Category:2012 Departures Category:2013 Debuts Category:2019 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:ECW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:Diva Search Contestants Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Total Divas Category:Total Bellas Category:WWE Hall of Fame